


Harry Potter and the Unexpected Child

by WarningBrosWon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, M/M, Mpreg, Tapestry, Voldemort & Harry father-son relationship, Weasley Bashing, but only 3 of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningBrosWon/pseuds/WarningBrosWon
Summary: Harry changes sides to help Voldemort after realizing that Dumbledore faked the prophecy giving Voldemort the upper hand and allowing him to win the war. He becomes Voldemort’s left-hand man and shares a night of passion with Lucius, Voldemort’s right-hand man. They decide to forget about it until one day Narcissa barges into Lucius’ office exclaiming about a family tapestry changing.--ABANDONED--





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I've been wanting to write about this forever and I need to stop waiting before someone steals the idea. Basically, Harry gets pregnant and everyone knows because of the family tapestries that every pure-blood family has.

Harry barely remembered that night, flashes of sweaty skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, that was it. He sat in St Mungos hoping that he had the flu, a stomach bug, anything but what he thought it was. 

As the healer finally called him into one of the rooms to examine him he sighed in defeat, hoping nobody would ever find out if this WAS something other than a bug.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Lucius was sitting in his office working on documents for his lord as he always did on Saturdays, thinking about that delightful night three weeks ago and agonizing over his own dismal marriage when suddenly his door slammed open and his wife burst in. 

”Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!” Narcissus screeched as she entered, ”Why is Harry Potter on my family tapestry?”

Lucius stood and he moved to the room where his family tapestry hung, ignoring his screeching wife. 

He entered the room and rushed to the tapestry shaking slightly as he saw Potter’s smiling face next to his own and a blank space under the two of them. He traced the line between him and what appeared to be his own child. 

”Narcissa, I'm going out.” Lucius interrupted his ranting wife, calling a house elf ”Kookey, get my cloak.” the elf bowed and popped off appearing seconds later with his cloak.

Lucius grinned wildly, maybe this would be his second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be trash rn but I’m trying my best, lol I’ll go through and make it better eventually I’m super tired rn so that’s not gonna happen. Have a second chapter and roast me on it. I’m gonna sleep -.-💤

Harry sat down on the examination table as the healer asked him questions about his sickness. 

”I’ve had it for a couple of weeks, it's basically just me throwing up periodically, mostly in the mornings. I've also had trouble sleeping and cramps.” He explained nervously.

The healer hummed in response, checking his pulse and blood pressure.

”I think we both know what this is, and there is a pretty simple solution to checking whether we are right or not, a simple spell. I'm going to do it quickly. Green means pregnant, red means not. Are you ready?” Harry nodded and the healer smiled, quickly casting the spell.

Suddenly a glowing green light filled the room and Harry almost sobbed. The Healer noticed his plight and ended the spell with a quick ’finite’.

”Mr. Potter you don't have to keep the child, you do know that, right?” as he was about to continue the door burst open and a slightly frazzled Lucius Malfoy walked through the door.

”You are a very difficult person to find, my love.” He breathed out as the Healer and Harry looked at him in surprise.

”I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, only family are allowed in the room I'm afraid-” Harry interrupted the Healer.

”It’s alright Healer Nightshade, he's the other father.” he looked at Lucius nervously. ”I'm pregnant,” he explains with little to no ceremony. ”I'm keeping it.” 

”I would have it no other way, Dearest. You will have the best-trained healers at your service.” Lucius replied as the healer looked between the two, slightly unimpressed. 

”That's all lovely but can I finish my examination of Mr. Potter and the child?” The pair nodded in response and allowed him to finish.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

”The baby appears to be happy and healthy, you can check out at the desk and discuss your living arrangements elsewhere.” he ushered the two out of the examination room.

Harry moved to the desk and moved to pay the hospital bill. Lucius just flashed his Signet ring with the Malfoy crest to pay and dragged Harry outside.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Soon the two stood on an obscure road in London, awkwardly staring at each other. 

”Will you stay with me?” Lucius pleaded into the unbearable silence.

”What about Narcissa? And Draco?” Harry replied bluntly.

”Narcissa will be unhappy that I am going to choose you over her, she probably will attempt to blackmail me or harm you, not that she can really do that. She has hafour whole lives together planned for many years. But I could not have been unfaithful if I didn't love her, our marriage contract was based on love. The love had to have not existed or disappeared which happened many years ago.” 

Harry nodded. “What about Draco?”

“Draco is a grown man who has to acknowledge that his father is going to make his own choices. He may not approve but he cannot change my mind.”

Harry nodded and stared at the busy street and bit his lip before he exclaimed his last thought.

“What about Tom?” Lucius winced at the casual mention of their Lord.

“We will see him today and explain. He may be angry but I will protect you and our child at all costs.” Harry sighed quietly in relief. 

He wasn’t alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Lucius see Voldemort, we see why he and Harry have such a casual relationship, and Draco makes an appearance.
> 
> (Imagine lee pace as Voldemort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this like 13 hours ago and already have positive notes, way to boost my confidence guys. This idea came to me in a dream lol so I hope you like it.

Harry sat on the duvet in Lucius’ office as they waited for Voldemort to arrive, he anxiously bitt his thumbnail as he sat.

The fire suddenly flared green as a middle-aged, well-dressed man suddenly walked through. 

”Lucius why have you summoned me?” he noticed Harry and scowled. ”What have you done to my heir?”

”Tom, it's not just his fault, its mine too.” he made an anxious noise in the back of his throat as he looked to Lucius for help.

”Harry is pregnant, I'm the father. The other father, that is.” He thought it best to get to the point, especially in the presence of his lord.

Voldemort pinched the Bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. 

”Do you mean to tell me that you not only went against my orders of not fraternizing with my heir, but you also got him pregnant?” Harry gulped but Lucius had a blank look on his face.

”Yes.” Lucius replied. Harry jumped in front of Lucius blocking Voldemort's view of him as he exclaimed suddenly.

”No! I'm the one who disobeyed you, I asked Lucius to take me home and asked him to stay. I was the one who seduced him.”

”I see.” Voldemort sighed softly ”Well, you better be keeping the child, at least I can give him a happy childhood when I took away yours.”

Lucius and Harry exchanged a nervous smile as the fire flared green once more. 

”Father, I-” Draco came through the fireplace and hesitated when he saw his lord and his lord’s heir. ”I apologize, I did not know you were in a meeting.”

”It is alright, young Draco, I imagine you're here for the same reason I am.” Voldemort placated the young man.

Draco nodded and turned to his father. ”Mother owled me, is it true?” He glanced sideways at his old adversary.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. ”Yes, it is true, you will soon be having a younger sibling.”

Draco, delighted at the idea, looked to his sibling’s bearer. He anxiously gave him a smile and Harry grinned back. 

If Draco approved maybe they could all be happy.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa moves out, Harry moves in, Narcissa is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a lot of love in these first 24 hours (this being almost on the nose to when I first wrote the first chapter) and it gives me hope that this story isn't total shit so keep it up ya’ll. 
> 
>  
> 
> I mean I’ll keep writing it anyways but you know, boost my ego a bit ;).

Later, after Voldemort had left, Narcissa makes her move. Knowing she had no chance against the dark lord she had waited until the right moment to attack. 

Harry was sitting on the couch as Lucius and Draco discussed where Harry would stay, knowing that it would be best if he was close to Lucius but not wanting him to be in the same area as Narcissa. 

“Hopefully she will be gone soon so I can just put Harry in her room.” Lucius exclaimed.

The door burst open “Well he won’t need to stay in any room soon, he will not be moving in with us.” Narcissa entered the room and held out a letter between her forefinger and thumb. “Because if he moves in with us I will have the Daily Prophet publish a paper about your affair.”

She smirked menacingly, knowing that Lucius would never risk his precious reputation for some fling. She knew she would be able to keep her wealthy lifestyle if she got rid of the whore and his child. That is, until Lucius shattered her worldview 

“Narcissa if you think that any person doubted that I was cheating on you-you haven’t been paying attention to our relationship for the past few years. Publish your paper, even add to it that we're getting a divorce, I've contacted my lawyer. You may know him, he freed many Death Eaters from prison before our Lord won the war.”

Narcissa stood with an expression like a fish on her face, her mouth gaping open as she stared at her soon to be ex-husband. 

”When did you have time to plan all of this?!” she screeched ”you've been with the whore and the dark lord all day!” 

”Oh, my darling I've had this planned for approximately 3 weeks. Since I made love to the ’whore’ as you so aptly put it. Planning to divorce you and remarry to someone who won't cheat on me with multiple others. That will be one of my main case points against you.”

Narcissa scowled. ”No! This isn't happening! You can't leave me, I'm a Black! I'm one of the most reputable women in the wizarding world!”

Draco finally pointed out ”Well you're not the next Dark Lord, are you? And at least actually care about his children, unlike he's wanted a family since he was a child.”

Narcissa, frustrated she wasn't getting her way, turned on her heel and left, at least her sister would care about her plight. She left, deciding to stay with Bella for a while until her husband got bored with his whore and illegitimate baby and came crawling back to her. She grinned, knowing her life would be back to normal in no time.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Harry hummed as he cast a wingardium leviosa, a shrinking charm, and a feather-light charm on his books as he settled them into a fairly large box full of his few other belongings. 

”Are you sure this is all you own, love? You don't have very much.” Lucius looked sadly at the meager belongings of his beloved that he had not deemed too threadbare or out of style to just throw away.

”Why would I need more? I always spend time with Tom and the Weasleys, not here.”

”Well, I will be spoiling you from now on, seeing as you'll have to like your room because you'll end up spending a lot of time in it.” He quickly cast a wandless moving spell to get the job done so they could leave the dinghy apartment that had somehow belonged to his lover.

He picked up the box and held out his elbow to Harry so they could apparate out of the apartment, which Harry grabbed and they quickly left.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a premature end but I'm super freaking tired lol
> 
> Just so you know there are a couple of Weasleys I don't like so it's not the whole family, they'll probably all show up at some time though. Tommy actually likes the ones I do because they changed sides and aren't complete morons.
> 
> Know that magic does exist in this world but is not a focus of the story, it's Harry Potter, of course, it's magic. But I just want you all to know that it's not super prominent because that's how I want it to be, with it in more of a background seat the story is more about the characters and less about the abilities they have.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits with a certain Weasley we learn more about their past, etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter cuz it’s have been a while

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

A couple of weeks later

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Harry sat in Lucius’ office reading while Lucius worked on something or other when Lucius decided to start a conversation.

”I should probably already know this, but when did you put yourself in our Lord's favor?” Lucius took off his spectacles. Harry still couldn't believe Lucius needed reading glasses of all things.

”When I realized that Dumbledore and his order of flaming chickens betrayed me. They lied about the prophecy, which you know, and they also decided to leave me with my horrid aunt and uncle. The decision was mostly Dumbledore’s but any of them could have chosen to say something and they didn't. So I decided to say something instead.” Harry grinned mischievously ”I had myself captured on purpose, told Voldemort the location of the headquarters of the Order and made sure my allies were out and had them all captured. You know the rest.”

”Yes, you make it sound like it was an easy feat, darling, but it changed the entire wizarding world, tilted power in our favor, you know that.” He sighed softly. ”What do you plan on doing today, my dear?”

”The Weasley’s are visiting, and I'm going to bake for them. You can have some too if you want any.” Harry moved to his feet. ”I'll go start now and let you get to work.”

”Alright. Be careful, dear.” Lucius sighed as Harry left and wandered down to pester his house elves. This was going to be a long day.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Harry hummed softly as he set a tray of snacks on the table in front of his family.

”How are you doing, Harry? It has been too long since I've seen you,” exclaimed Mr. Weasley as he ate one of the biscuits Harry had prepared.

”Surprisingly wonderful, I have no doubt that Lucius would take care of me at the threat of Tom but he seems to genuinely care about me.” Harry smiled. ”He will be a great father.”

”That's good, I'm glad you are happy.” Mr. Weasley replied. ”I'm sorry the boys couldn't come, the twins are busy with work. You know the twins and their shop, Charlie with his dragons, and not to mention now that Fleur is pregnant Bill is going to be busy all of the time.”

”I know how she's feeling at least.” Harry chuckled in reply ”How are you doing after the loss of Molly?”

”Fine, wonderful actually, it's great to finally be free of her claws. I never really knew how deeply ingrained brainwashing could be until you showed us better. I'm very glad that you convinced my sons to support your cause, especially now that we can see the effects taking place.”

“Yes, while Tom’s methods were dangerous he was insane, his original plans have always been what he’s doing now. He didn’t want to dominate the wizarding world, Dumbledore just manipulated him so he turned insane.”

”That makes sense, I remember him mentioning that he couldn't find work anywhere which doesn't make sense because everyone can find work, even people like you and Lucius who could live their entire lives without losing any money.” Arthur hummed softly as he sipped his tea. ”Where did you find this blend? It's amazing.”

”Lucius said I could use any of the ones in the cabinets, I think it's from India? I just chose one the house elves said was fruity.” Harry said smiling. ”How are the boys?”

Arthur smiled at Harry’s curiosity. ”Charlie is still in Romania starting one of Voldemort’s discretion branches and working with those dragons of his. Bill, as you know, is taking care of Fleur, but ever since Voldemort gave them their house he's been a lot less stressed. Working at Gringotts, he's able to provide for his family without worry.”

Harry grinned excitedly ”I'm so excited for them! What about the twins?”

”Oh, you know them working themselves to the bone in that shop of theirs. Don't tell them I know but I'm fairly certain they're making some cash on the side.”

”Of course they are, those dorks, they wouldn't miss an opportunity to make some extra cash.” Harry’s face turned somber. ”How are you?”

Arthur sighed and set his teacup down. ”Much better since the divorce, I'm still surprised after all the time that Molly would treat you like that. You're our- my son. She treated you like a tool for her manipulation. For Dumbledore’s manipulation.”

“Yes, but now she’s in Azkaban and I’m here with you and Lucius and Tom and I’m happy.” 

Arthur smiled softly at Harry and hugged him. “I'm happy too.”

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Later, after Arthur had left, Lucius and he sat eating their dinner. 

”Are you truly happy?” Lucius asked his child’s bearer.

Harry smiled softly. ”Very.”

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a suprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing at night again and am super tired... Again. I was gonna add the execution in but it's 3 AM. Idk why my body insists on writing so late at night, its when I get inspired.
> 
> Anyway, short chapter, hope you enjoy

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Harry hummed as he sat in one of the comfortable living rooms waiting for Tom to come through the floo. Lucius was in his office but planned to come down eventually to greet their Lord. His stomach was finally showing and he was excited to tell Tom about how everything was going.

Finally, the floo flared to life, the older man walked through and greeted his heir with excitement.

”How are you, Harry? I've been waiting to speak with you for weeks.”

”I'm wonderful Tom! The baby is healthy, I just had a check-up and the medi-wizard said that it was growing perhaps a little too slowly and that I should eat more to help it grow.”

”That's wonderful, ” Tom smiled, then grasped Harry’s hand. ”I have to tell you, Harry, this isn't just a social call. I came by to tell you that tomorrow we are executing Ginevra and Molly Weasley for their crimes against you. I'd like for you to be there.”

Harry frowned nervously ”But people don't know I'm pregnant yet, being there tomorrow will make sure everyone knows!”

”That is part of the reason I want you to be there, the other reason is that the resistance is making a bit of a mess of the wizarding world right now and I would like you to be with me and Lucius to ensure your safety.”

It was at that time that Lucius walked in and sat beside Harry.

”Why do you look so anxious, Harry?”

Harry shifted nervously as he explained what Tom had just told him and Lucius nodded.

”Oh, ” he smiled softly ”It's alright dear, both Voldemort and I will protect you from whoever decides to attack you or our child.”

”But wouldn't I be safer here?” Harry‘s hands shook. ”I'm in our home, there should be no safer place!”

”Your old friends are a part of the resistance, Harry. They know where I live and where you used to live. If I hadn't taken you out of your home those few months ago you could have been attacked by them. The only reason why they haven't attacked the Manor is that I am here to protect you.” Lucius calmly explained

Harry reached out suddenly and grasped Lucius’ hand. ”You’ll protect us right?” Lucius then nodded in response.

”Of course, my love, I will protect you and our child to the end of my days.”

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attends the execution and announces his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one, not super long, I haven't had the time to really dig my claws into this book yet, I'm hoping I will soon though. Hope you all enjoy

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Harry stood in front of his closet trying to decide what to wear. He hadn’t been in public in weeks, and this pregnancy announcement had him nervous for his and his baby’s life. 

”Darling, it's past time to- what's wrong?” Lucius entered Harry’s room and came to stand at his side.

”What if they hate us? What if they want to kill our baby?” Harry whimpered anxiously, looking up at Lucius.

”Then they should be prepared to be tortured by a dark lord and his right-hand man. Harry, you know I would never let harm come to you or our child.” He squeezed Harry's shoulder gently and moved to grab an outfit for him. ”Our Lord is waiting for us. Get dressed and meet me down in the foyer.”

Harry smiled at Lucius and began to dress as he left.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

Harry came into the foyer a few minutes later and grasped Lucius’ arm to travel through the floo with him.

”Soon it will be too dangerous for you to do this, its dangerous for you to portkey or even apparatus right now,” Lucius explained as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and lead Harry into the fire pit.

Minutes later they appeared in the busy ministry atrium but quickly moved through it to the check-in, both giving their wands to the man there and getting them back soon after. Lucius then took them down to the level Harry recognized from when he was tried. 

This may be a public execution, Lucius explained, but that did not mean it was to be in public. They, like muggles, had rooms for this kind of thing. 

Lucius lead them into to the room, it was similar to the four rooms, it had rows where people could view the execution but no place for a jury. In place of the stand for the jury, there was a pool of watery silver liquid with a chair in the middle of it.*

Many of the seats were already filled, and Harry could see Tom sat near the front in a throne-like chair, a comfortable loveseat sat next to it and Harry knew it was for him and Lucius. 

”Harry, Lucius, I knew you would make it.” Before they could make it to their seats they were intercepted.

”Hello, Bellatrix, how are you doing? I know being removed from the Death Eaters was supposed to help your mental health, but things can go awry.” Lucius greeted her back.

”They were going great, ” Bellatrix grinned maniacally. ”until my sister appeared at my door, claiming that her husband was n adulterer.” 

”Yes, well, she would be able to tell that, wouldn't she?” He bowed his head to her. ”Have a good day Bella.” 

Bellatrix looked confused for a minute, then angry at what Lucius seemed to be implying. But, as he and Harry sat beside Voldemort, she was unable to reply.

Soon Molly Weasley and Ginevra Weasley were brought out for the execution. They were in shackles and looked haggard. A man dressed in the plum robes of the Wizengamot then stood to read the charges.

”Molly Weasley née Prewitt, you have been found guilty of child endangerment, child abuse, the use of illegal potions on a minor, fraud, and treason. You are to be executed by Death Potion. Please extract her memories now.” Another man in Auror robes stepped forward to do just that. 

Molly’s memories were extracted and gently tossed into the pool of liquid, an image of Molly sitting with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, plotting seemingly, appeared in the liquid. Molly was then sat in the chair, where she sat staring at the liquid as it surrounded her. Ginny screamed at her to snap out of it but she didn't. Next, the man in plum robes read out the charges against her.

”Ginevra Weasley, you have been found guilty of the use of an illegal love potion, fraud, and treason. You are to be executed by Death Potion. Please extract her memories.” And the Auror repeated the process.

Ginny had been kicking and screaming up to this point until the memories were extracted. She then became strangely calm as an image of her kissing Harry came up. Harry looked dazed and confused as she pulled away and began speaking to him. At this, the real Harry hid his face in Lucius’ chest, trying not to sob. Ginny also was sat in the chair until she was enveloped by the liquid.

”This concludes the execution of Molly Weasley née Prewitt and Ginevra Weasley.” The man in the plum robes left the room with the Aurors and the crowd stood. 

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

”Harry!” A crowd of voices called out after they left the room and Harry turned to see the Weasley men, all calling his name. They all rushed over to see him.

”Harry, mate, we haven't seen you in ages.” George grinned at the younger man and patted his shoulder. ”Dad told us of your, uh, ’affliction’.”

”Yea, Harry, we couldn't be prouder. Can't believe you bagged this guy” Fred chuckled mischievously as he jabbed a finger at Lucius.

”Boys, please acknowledge where you are before you speak.” Arthur bowed his head to Voldemort, and Voldemort smiled indulgently at the family. ”Hello, my Lord”

”Hello, Weasleys. It is alright, I know the twins are eager to greet Harry. I am much the same when I haven't seen him in a while.” Voldemort smiled, which surprised all of them, Harry excluded of course.

”Tom says we’re supposed to announce my ’affliction’ today,” Harry exclaimed.

”How are you faring? I know Fleur had terrible morning sickness the first few months.” Bill hugged Harry in greeting.

”A little bit of morning sickness, but I'm able to keep it down most days.” Harry grinned.

”Yes, the cravings are the worst part.” Lucius drawled jokingly. ”Who puts salsa on ice cream?”

The men, except Harry all, winced and looked at Harry.

”What? It's good.” Harry grinned.

”Alright, gentleman. We can discuss this later back at either my place or Lucius’. Harry needs to be at a press conference right now. You are all welcome to join us, of course.”

The Weasleys all nodded eagerly and continued their discussion on the way to the conference.

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

”I have requested this press conference today for one reason and one reason only,” Voldemort explained to the many wizards and switched gathered. ”To explain the reason my heir has not been seen in public for the past few weeks. Harry Potter has had an affliction, as we have been calling it. This is not, however, sad news. My heir has said he will explain to you all what has been going on with him.”

Harry stepped up to the podium and smiled at all of the people. ”Tom chose the wrong word to describe what has happened to me. This is a cause for celebration not mourning. I know you are all jumping at the bit to know what is ”wrong” with me so I'll just say it” Harry paused for effect. ”I’m pregnant.”

The crowd burst out with cheers and questions. Many of them the same question ’who's the father?’.

Harry put his arms out to quell the crowd. ”The father is a married man and I do not wish you to think him a bad man. He has been in an unhappy marriage for many years with an adulterous wife and divulged on his carnal desires once. He is in the process of divorcing his wife and will remain, my caretaker until the day I die. Our relationship is complicated right now but I hope to marry him one day. It is up to him whether or not he reveals his identity.” Harry finished with an easy smile.

The crowd held a collective breath as the waited to see if the man would step forward. A few seconds passed and Lucius stepped up beside Harry, and once again the crowd burst into noise. Many questions were shouted out: ’do you have any proof of Narcissa’s adultery?’ ’why haven't we heard of this before now?’ ’How long has this affair gone on?’

”I am the father. I have chosen to stake my claim on my children and Harry. Any who choose to defy my claim will be dealt with.” At this Voldemort smirked, which not many people saw, those who did were suddenly very frightened. ”My divorce with Narcissa has been a long time coming and my affection for Harry is just the straw that broke the Hippogriff’s back. I will eventually marry Harry and we will live our days out together. We will not be answering any questions today. And a trial day for Narcissa and my’s divorce has been set. Thank you all very much and have a great day.”

☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍ϟ☍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This method of execution was taken from the Fantastic Beasts series, I like it and don't feel like researching other methods for execution when a great one has already been presented. This death is painless and gives the person experiencing it a taste of their greatest joys in life before they are executed. 
> 
> Ron and Hermione both have betrayed Harry as well, they're the ones leading the rebellion. They'll show up later, don't worry.


	8. CANCELLING THIS STORY

I feel so bad for this, especially knowing that some of you have waited for so long for this story to be updated. I am officially canceling this story. I have lost all motivation necessary to create the type of fic I wanted to if someone wants to pick it up or rewrite it you can contact me about it, but I’m done. If I find the motivation again I'll be sure to inform you all but at the moment I'm all out of ideas. 

Thank you all for reading, you're all lovely readers! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
